


Don't Touch

by out_of_nowhere



Series: Make me, take me, use me [4]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_of_nowhere/pseuds/out_of_nowhere
Summary: Tomorrow @criminalmind1927 will have another kinktober prompt and if I finish the chapter today, I'll update Banjos and Brothels. So fingers crossed I get that done. 😂





	Don't Touch

One of the rules for Link was that he wasn't allowed to get himself off without Rhett's permission. So when Rhett came home from class early a few days ago and caught him naked with his hands down his pants, Rhett had to make his punishment a good one. It was decided that Link couldn't touch himself  _ or _ Rhett for an entire week. 

It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but Rhett was getting tired of getting himself off without Link's touch. He knew he had to adhere to Link's punishment, but he had come up with an idea that could be fun for both of them, get himself off, and be the right kind of torture for his deviant boyfriend. 

Rhett knew that Link should be getting out of class any minute now, so he stripped down, put a towel on their couch, pulled up some porn, and got comfy. The main event would happen when Link returned, but he wanted to give Link a taste of his own medicine. 

So Rhett watched some porn, lightly stroking himself, but getting hard more at the thought of what was to come than from the video. After what felt like forever, Link finally entered their dorm. 

"Oh," Link said, freezing at the door when he saw Rhett's state.

Without looking at him, Rhett said, "Go grab a chair. Nothing with cloth. Take off your shirt and sit right over there where you can watch me."

Link did as he was told, folding his hands in his lap as he sat. 

"No. Grab and hold onto the underside of the seat," Rhett instructed him. "I don't want you getting any  _ accidental _ friction."

"Yes, sir," Link said, dropping his arms to his side and grabbing the chair as instructed. 

"Use your colors if you need them, baby," Rhett whispered. Link nodded and licked his lips in anticipation. 

Once Rhett was happy with how Link was sitting, he grabbed the lube and pretended to go back to the video playing on his laptop. He watched Link watching him as he drizzled the lube over his cock. He hissed a little at the cool temperature and smiled as Link inhaled sharply at the same time. 

He firmly wrapped his hand around himself and began tugging. His free hand he let roam his head and chest, playing up his pleasure and letting out low moans. Link was already squirming in his seat. 

Rhett let out a long, deep groan as he gave his hand a twist and lightly tweaked his nipple. "Damn, Link," he said, still not making eye contact. "Wish it could be you touching me right now." Link let out a small whine and Rhett smiled. "Too bad you don't know how to be a good boy."

"I do!" Link answered quickly. "I know how to be a good boy! Please, let me show you, sir." His face was filled with eager anticipation.

Rhett shook his head. "You know I'd love to let you, but you've been a bad boy. You're not allowed to touch yourself or me, remember?"

"Yes, sir. I remember," Link whimpered. 

Link might not be actively begging yet, but the whines and moans he was making were in the same tone and they were going straight to Rhett's dick and having the same effect. Cock twitching in his hand, Rhett got up and walked over to Link. 

Rhett grabbed a handful of Link's hair and jerked his head back to make him look him in the eye as he resumed his stroking. "But maybe it's okay if I touch you."

"Oh, yes, sir. Please, touch me so you can get off," Link begged. 

Rhett let go of Link's hair and slapped him across the face. "I wasn't asking for your input. I'll touch you if and when I want to."

Link averted his eyes with breakneck speed. "Yes, of course, sir. I'm sorry," he apologized. 

"It's okay, baby," Rhett said, soothing Link's cheek with his hand. "I know it's been a rough week. Just remember to think before you speak, okay baby?"

Link nodded. "Yes, sir."

Rhett put his hand back in Link's hair and stepped to his side, tilting his head to kiss on his neck. "My god, you always taste so good. I wish I could take a real taste. I bet you're so hard and leaking right now, aren't you, baby?" he whispered in Link's ear. 

When Link just whimpered, Rhett asked, "What's that? What'd you say, baby?"

"Ye-yes, sir. I'm so...wet for you," Link managed to get out.

"Wanna see how hard I am, just thinking about how much I'd like to take you in my mouth?" Rhett teased. He was throbbing and his tip was practically purple. He didn't quite anticipate just how much it was going to turn him on to tease Link like this. 

"M-may I, sir?" Link asked, his breathing heavy and mouth hanging open. When Rhett stepped in front of Link, his mouth opened wider and tongue slipped out to lick his lower lip. 

"Damn, you look so good," Rhett said, giving his dick a hard squeeze. "Leave your mouth open. I'm gonna make myself come now and you're gonna catch all of it in that soft, wet mouth of yours."

Link eagerly opened his mouth as wide as possible and stuck his tongue out. Rhett applied a little more lube, since he was getting kind of sticky, and began stroking himself in earnest. 

He looked down at Link, shirtless, hands underneath him, mouth open and waiting, pupils blown with lust. "You really are a good boy. Wish I didn't have to punish you. Fuck. You're so beautiful, baby." The more Rhett went on, the faster his hand went. "In another few days I'm gonna pound that ass so hard and make you come harder than you can even imagine."

Even with his mouth open, Link was whining and squirming in his chair and with little warning Rhett was coming. He made a moderate attempt to aim for Link's mouth, but loved how Link looked with his come dripping off his lips and chin, so didn't mind when a little missed. In fact, when he was done, he leaned forward and licked the errant load off, ending with his tongue circling in Link's still open mouth. 

"Okay, baby, I'm done. You okay?" he asked as he shut down his laptop. 

"I...yeah. Just, can you help me calm down? I kinda-" Link indicated towards his pants. 

"Do you want to cuddle in bed or on the couch?" Rhett asked, pulling his shorts back on. 

"Couch is probably slightly safer," Link said, giggling nervously. 

"Sure thing. Come're, baby." Rhett sat on the couch and opened his arms wide. Link scurried over and settled against Rhett, letting the large arms engulf him. 

Rhett held him tight, gently combing his fingers through Link's hair and rubbing his back. "Three more days, baby. And you were so good for me today, you'll be getting an extra reward."

What were meant to be reassuring words had the opposite effect on Link's dick, but he didn't mind the extra time spent in Rhett's arms while he willed away his problem. Besides, he could be a good boy for a few more days.

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow @criminalmind1927 will have another kinktober prompt and if I finish the chapter today, I'll update Banjos and Brothels. So fingers crossed I get that done. 😂


End file.
